Filburt Turtle
Filburt Shellbach is a main and originally secondary character of the cartoon Rocko's Modern Life and the comic book series of the same name. Doug Lawrence provided Filburt's voice while Tom Kenny provided Filburt's singing and his voice as well. Description ﻿Filburt is one of Rocko's newest friends, but sometimes his conditions can get in the way of his relationship. He is also friends with Heffer, but the two often are always seen as boy on boy love. Filburt enjoys quiet nights at home, but sometimes it bothers him to be alone. ﻿Filburt's skin is turquoise. He wears blue glasses and a green shell with turquisoe ovals on the shell. He wears light green pants and yellow shirt. Development Joe Murray, originally intended for Filburt to be a secondary character used to "add texture" to Rocko and Heffer Wolfe. Lawrence, also functioning as a director on the show, sculpted Filburt into a main character befriending Rocko and Heffer. Murray auditioned Lawrence in a large casting call in Los Angeles and chose him as the voice actor for Filburt. Murray stated that the did not expect for Lawrence's "east coast nasel to be so perfect for Filburt." Why just a non-important writer, described the decision when Nickelodeon gave the "okay" for the marriage of Filburt and Paula Hutchinson as one of the most memorable moments of the production. Olson said that the executives at first did not like the idea; linear character development did not exist in Nicktoons. Murray convinced the executives to allow for the marriage to occur. Personality Filburt, described on the Australian website as "nerdy" and "neurotic," bears many phobias. Filburt, a former "genius," "babe magnet," and "star athlete," became ruined by a case of "unrequited love." The Nickelodeon South East Asia website states "think of Woody Allen when you think of Filburt." He has funky glasses and green pants. His birth place is Kerplop-it-goes Island (named after the Galápagos Islands); on his 21st birthday, as dictated by nature, he is required to go back to the island for a period of time. Filburt and Dr. Paula Hutchison have four children, Gilbert, Shellbert, Norbert, and Missy who all came from the same egg. Gilbert and Shellbert look exactly like Filburt while Missy is a miniature version of Hutchison. Norbert, on the other hand, has Filburt's eyes but oddly resembles Heffer, who took on the job of "egg-sitting" (literally, sitting on the egg to keep it warm) for Filburt when they realized Filburt's rear was too hard for the task. Norbert also often thinks that Rocko is his father. Filburt actually holds the record number of jobs on the series, one. This included a license checker at the Department O' Motor Vehicles (Skid Marks). In one episode, it is shown that when in his job, Filburt apparently supports himself by recycling an enormous collection of empty cans in his trailer at the Patch-O-Heaven Trailer Park; this prompted Rocko to comment, "So this is why he never works." A running gag in the series is how multiple, mundane things give Filbert nausea. This is always followed with Filbert repetitivly saying, "I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous...". At the end of the episode Sailing the Seven Zzz's, while in a sub, we hear Filbert about to say it, only to hear Rocko and Heffer say "You're nauseous", at which point he says "Yeah" and vomits. Gallery DVD Illustration Filburt 1.png|Filburt running 297453 10150288497894376 1915899 n.jpg|Filburt fell Dat ass.jpg|Filburt's new sun glasses Filburtspin.png Filburt TV.jpg|Who's Filburt? 25638 1161756782643 4602141 n.jpg|Filburt on a rainy day Sticker,375x360.png|Filburt's buns 12765.gif tumblr_mdm8a0ehgd1r4zg2do1_500.jpg images-4.jpeg 144693.jpg filburt_11.jpg char_36174.jpg 1203645962_f.jpg 9039399156659889473.jpeg 1 500 1 500 cb94de6a .png.jpeg mainepisoden.jpg tumblr_m4z141S8rS1r4zg2do1_500.jpg Filbert from Rocko's Modern Life.jpg tumblr_m5hlo1yKSm1r65odqo1_400.jpg images.jpeg tumblr_lhipkrULeL1qfwdhao1_500.gif tumblr_m8qy6qn4s21qkfwf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lqb4eaCVX31qfmjbyo1_500.gif rocko-valentines-day-clip-1.jpg tumblr_mb87t8EpMS1rwddcmo1_500.png Trivia *Out of all of the characters in the show, Filburt's character and life story was developed the most. *In the Opening Intro, his shirt is white. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Young adults/teens Category:Married Category:Children